great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is the everlasting hero of the setting, having appeared throughout the ages in a neverending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name Link are courageous young boys or teenagers in green clothing who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Why He Rocks # Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. # He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. # His outfit designs are epic in any game. # It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics allow him to wield the complete Triforce without a problem. # Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. # Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times, and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. # Link is remarkably proficient with a wide variety of weapons, instruments, and other items, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. # In some of his adventures, Link is shown to have great aptitude with hand-to-hand combat, as well as immense superhuman strength. In Twilight Princess, he is able to best the Gorons in sumo wrestling (albeit while wearing the Iron Boots), and later proves capable of overpowering Ganondorf himself in a sword lock. In Skyward Sword, Link can wield Koloktos's massive sword, and eventually grows powerful enough to best the Demon King Demisein a duel. Bad Qualities # He does not speak, so he does not have a clear personality. # Preteen incarnations of Link are usually portrayed as more vulnerable in comparison. In The Wind Waker, when Link loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and will swiftly surrender if spotted by the enemy's searchlights. Later, when facing Ganondorf for the final time in sunken Hyrule, Link is swiftly overwhelmed by him, partially due to being caught by surprise. # In the DiC Entertainment cartoon adaptation, he is flanderized to an annoying brat and pervert who constantly tries to get a kiss from Zelda. Category:Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Swordsmans Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Silent Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters